The Fairy King
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: King is relieved to have his forest and all of his friends back, but he immediately realizes that not everyone is so forgiving of his sins, even if it wasn't his fault.


**Pairing: Ban x King**

 **Rated: K**

 **One-shot (Slight Angst)**

 **Summary: King is relieved to have his forest and all of his friends back, but he immediately realizes that not everyone is so forgiving of his sins, even if it wasn't his fault.**

 **The Fairy King**

King sat down at the foot of a tree in the Fairy King's Forest and covered his face with his pillow. He had been so relieved when he had discovered his home was still in existence along with his fairy friends. He was so happy, so relieved that after all the things he had lost, something was still remaining. That he hadn't lost everything and he was so grateful to Ban for everything he had done. But his happiness had been short-lived. All of his friends hated him now. He was no longer the Fairy King. He was just an ordinary fairy with no friends or family to return to. He was alone. He had truly lost everything. Hot tears streamed down his face and his body shook as he curled into a ball. He wished he would never be found and he wished that time would go back. He wished he could reverse time so that he could have remembered his kingdom, so that he could have saved Elaine, so that he wouldn't have had to erase Diane's memories, so that he could have spent his time helping Ban instead of trying to hurt him. He wished that he could exchange his life for their happiness. He wished for it so deeply and the ex-fairy king cried his heart out. And with each droplet that fell on the forest floor, flowers bloomed.

Ban could hear the sounds of someone crying and ran in that direction. He had told King not to follow him for this reason. He knew it would hurt him, and he didn't want that. He didn't want King to feel like he had lost everything. But the second the fairies had thrown spiteful remarks at King, Ban knew he had broken inside. Ban couldn't get the look of King's shocked expression out of his head. The orange-haired fairy had flown off then and Ban had followed immediately leaving Jericho behind with the other fairies.

Ban looked around in the sky and on the ground but with no luck. It wasn't until he spotted a mini-forest of flowers blooming up out of the ground that he realized where King was. He called out to him.

"Kiiiing~ What are you doing in there?~"

King continued crying and the flowers continued growing all around him.

"I'm sorry Ban… thank you for everything you've done."

Ban was really starting to worry now. King's words sounded like words of parting. What was King doing? Ban began crawling through the forest of flowers, but no matter how many he got passed, more grew in its place as if to keep him out. He was getting more and more frustrated and he called out to King again.

"Oi! Let me innnn!~"

King shook his head and smiled at the flowers that were beginning to cover his arms and legs. He could still make up for his sins. He would disappear and become one with the forest where he could always protect it as well as his friends and… Ban.

"Don't worry, there's not much time now. I'll protect all of you like I was supposed to."

Ban didn't like the sound of that. He desperately flung flowers around until he finally saw King. The small fairy was covered in flowers and his eyes were fluttering closed. Ban ran towards him and shook his body violently.

"Stop it! What are you doing?"

King smiled and reached up to pat Ban's cheek. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

"With this… I've kept my promise. Farewell, Ban."

Ban ran his fingers through King's hair and tried to tug his body out of the flowers that were curling around him. He pressed his face into King's shoulder and spoke softly.

"You're not alone ya know?~ I'm right here with you~"

Ban didn't know what else to do. His words weren't getting through to King anymore. He cradled the back of King's head with his hand and leaned down slowly.

"Don't…"

Ban pressed his lips gently down on to King's.

The forest seemed to fall silent and the flowers had began falling away back down to the forest floor. Ban looked up and smiled.

"Elaine…"

The small girl seemed to smile and wave before disappearing.

 _Be happy together._

Ban nodded and looked down at King. The small fairy's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Ban in confusion.

"What happened?"

Ban pressed his forehead against King's and grinned.

"You're still here with me."

King blushed and turned his face away.

"Why didn't you just let me go…"

Ban held King closer and pressed his nose into King's neck.

"It'd be no funnn without you~"

King turned a dark shade of red and squirmed in Ban's hold.

"Y-You! You're so embarrassing! A-And you k-k-kissed me didn't you?!"

Ban grinned before kissing King's neck once.

"Oh? So you were awake Kinggg?~"

King squirmed around more and pouted.

"I'm not a King anymore…"

Ban kissed King's forehead and sighed.

"If you explaaain to the fairies, I'm sure they'll forgive you~ Annnnd I don't wanna be the Fairy King anywayyy, it's too much work~"

King wrapped his arms around Ban's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…"

He murmured softly in Ban's ear. The fairy then leaned into Ban and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. In a little while, he would speak to the fairies and explain what happened, but for now, he would content himself in the warmth of Ban's arms. He smiled gently at Ban and held him tightly. Even if things didn't work out, at least he wasn't alone anymore.

 **The End**

 **Kimiko-chan: I wrote this because I was very distressed about the last chapter of Nanatsu no Taizai… I couldn't deal so I wrote a happy fic to compensate. It's not great, but I just needed to get it out haha. Hope you guys liked my alternate ending to the chapter ^_^**


End file.
